


Always Expect the Unexpected

by sterekwonders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwonders/pseuds/sterekwonders
Summary: Hermione Granger has always been the quiet, always following the rules type so when she starts dating Fred Weasley in private they decided to keep it a secret cause they didn't know how everyone would react. After months of being together they decided to come clean with their relationship.





	

Enjoy my first story!!

 

Hermione finished writing the last of the letter to Mr and Mrs. Weasley. She stood up and breathed a sigh of relief. Finally her and Fred have gotten around to telling people about them. They both decided that sending anyone not at Hogwarts a letter to inform them of their relationship. 

Hermione smiled as she started thinking about how wonderful their relationship has been. She was never the most confident girl in her year, always buried elbow deep in any book or textbook that caught her interest. 

Things changed after the night of the Yule Ball. She had just finished getting ridiculed by Ron for fraternizing with the enemy when a certain red haired twin approached her. He made her let her guard down and she actually enjoyed herself for that first time in what felt like forever. 

They've been together ever since and their one year anniversary was coming up soon. Being complete opposites is what kept them from informing people about them. She didn't want either of them to get ridiculed for being together. 

As Hermione began getting dressed for dinner in the Great Hall, she heard a tap on her window. She noticed it was one of the schools owls. 

She let it in and took the letter it was holding. Hermione gave the owl a treat and it went about its day. 

She opened the letter which she could tell was from Fred.

`My dearest Hermione, I've decided to write you because I know you're worried about telling our friend about us and I wanted to inform you that you have nothing to worried about. No matter how they react I want you to know that I'll never leave you. I'll see you down at dinner and I'll make sure to save you a seat darling. Love, you're favorite redhead.’

Hermione couldn't stop smiling. It seemed as though Fred always knew how she was feeling. She continued getting ready and made her way to the great hall a bit late. 

As she entered the hall, she noticed that she was actually a lot later than she expected. Her eyes and she noticed that the twins sat closer to where she usually sits and Fred had saved her a seat. 

As she approached, Hermione found herself on the receiving end of a knowing look from George. She remembered that Fred mentioned telling him earlier that morning. 

"Hi, Hermione. Where've you been?" Harry asked her as soon as she sat down next to Fred. 

"Oh you know finishing up some of my homework. Wanted to get a head start before the weekend." She answered while trying to ignore Ron's gaze that seemed fixated on her all of a sudden. 

Everyone continued to chat for a while until Hermione felt a hand on her thigh and Fred cleared his throat. 

"Guys, Hermione and I have something we'd like to tell you guys." Fred told them once they looked at him. 

Ron glared at his brother. "When have you and Hermione ever even spoken for longer than two minutes. There's nothing that you two can possibly have to tell us that has significance."

"I don't know what crawled up your arse and died but why don't you stop talking to your brother as though he was bloody you know who." spoke Hermione as she highered her voice. 

Ron's glare only seemed to darken as he aimed it at her this time. 

"Maybe if you would stop wasting my time with all your nagging. I don't care what you have to tell us. Everything that comes out of your mouth is rubbish. The only reason anyone talks to you is because you always do our homework. You're not good for anything else." Ron seemed to throw caution to the wind and began shouting like no one could hear him while rising out of his seat.

As all other conversations ceased, it became apparent that you could hear a pin drop in the great hall. Everyone paid them their full attention. Ginny looked like she wanted to strangle Ron but George had his hand on her arm and Harry was very close to stupefying his friend before things got ugly.

Fred was fuming at the end of Ron's rant. He made to get up but Hermione put her hand on his shoulder to keep him seated. She got up from her seat and leaned over the table. The only sound that was heard was Hermione's hand connecting with his face before she started talking to a shocked Ron. 

"I might be a know it all and no one wants to talk to me but at least I know how to treat people with respect. You walk around like you can talk to me like I'm nothing better than dirt. You better get your head out of your arse and until then don't even dare breathing in my direction." Hermione spoke calmly but her red face betrayed how she felt. No one said a word as she got up. 

Hermione made to walk out before remembering what she and Fred had wanted to say. 

"And by the way we wanted to tell you that we've been dating but I guess that's not very important." She spoke sarcastically. Ron could only gape at her while half his face was a bright red. 

Fred instantly got up and walked over to his favorite witch. He wrapped his arm around her waist and together they made their way out of a completely silent Great Hall. As soon as they exited Ginny turned to Ron. 

"I'm giving you 3 seconds to run before I hex you into next year you bloody git. Also I'm owling mom." 

Later on while Fred and Hermione were in the prefects bathroom taking a bath with her between his legs, Hermione began laughing 

"Why're you laughing love?" Fred asked and gave her a loving kiss on her shoulder. 

"I just find it funny that I got away with slapping Ron in front of Dumbledore and I didn't get in trouble. I feel so badass." 

Fred looked at her with a fond smile and pulled her tighter to his chest. 

"I'm glad I rubbed off on you darling." He paused and tilted her head up. "I love you and don't you ever forget it. 

"I love you too Fred." And as she leaned up to close the gap between their mouths she thought that maybe things hadn't gone as planned but when dating a Weasley twin nothing was ever going to happen as planned but she was glad to learn to live with that. 

She just had to expect the unexpected.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys like my first story. If you have any suggestions feel free to leave them in the comments. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
